Remanent Black
by TheNightBladeRises
Summary: Detailing the events after the Fallout:3 Broken Steel DLC, Remanent Black is the chronicles of the last surviving Enclave personal.


**Division Black**

 **Chapter one: Convoy 103**

 **Hi there. First fanfic, feedback is appreciated. The whole idea of this story is what if the Enclave were the more morally good side to the wasteland after the events of broken steel, and the death of a Lone Wanderer who burned their way across the capital wasteland.**

 **The areas of Vault 111 Gov. Wing and Posidian Energy Platform 1492 are based on a mod** **by Otellino. I will be modifying some of the timeline, shouldn't cause too many continuity errors.**

 **Please comment on what story or character recommendations you want to see, but for the love of god NO FUCKING LEMONS (Some romance is okay though).**

 **Thank you, and have a nice day.**

 **\- TheNightBladeRises**

On a road to certain death and pain

Enclave's forces met their bane

Sacrificed their lives in vain

A raven's last stand

An iron drifter's victory

"Right gunner open fire," yelled Chris from the frontal gunner seat of their vertibird, "We are not going to die to the brotherhood today!" "God help us Warrant!" Replied the gunner.

The Enclave's convoy of five transport vertibirds and two gunships was racing over the wasteland, perused by the brotherhood's air vehicles refitted for combat against other aircraft.

The tail gun of his bird chattered away at the opposing aircraft, "Aim for the engines, It's the only way to take them out!" The enemy fired a burst from the frontal gunner's weapon, hitting and killing the tail gunner as high caliber rounds tore through the fuselage.

"Damnit" whispered Chris as he moved the deceased gunner out of the way and climbed into the seat. Grabbing the controls for the rear gun he swung the gun around and fired at the enemy's cockpit. The bullets found their mark and punctured the cockpit, killing the pilot and sending the vertibird crashing to the ground.

Then he saw a missile streaking towards his vertibird "Corporal Jackson, hard right!" he yelled as the bird swerved and spun around until it faced the enemy. Jackson flipped up a cover on his control panel and hit a single button. Four rockets flew forward and hit the engine of an enemy vehicle, then the fuel tank causing the Brotherhood's soldiers to be consumed in a fireball.

Five days later

The 7 vertibirds sped over an area only known as the glowing sea, towards an unknown fate.

Chris leapt from the vertibird and hit the ground with a thud, his X-02 armour compensating for the impact. He was then greeted by a scouting party and he noticed something was amis, "Private where is Dr. Anderson?" The Enclave soldier replied "He's found a location that may be of great interest to you Warrant, Anderson is with the rest of the platoon attempting to access an area controlled by a group of raiders."

Chris and the private climbed on the vertibird, calling in that the rest on the group should split up and find a secure location, and the aircraft began to speed to the Doctor's aid.

W.O. Catherine's vertibird landed on the roof of a small military compound and she stepped off, she was wearing a light variant of the X-02 Black Devil power armour. She drew her combat shotgun and set it to fully automatic. Three other soldiers in light X-01 arrived behind her, and signalled. Ready.

Catherine kicked the door open and saw a gunner corporal, levelling her shotgun she blasted the merc into the wall before the other soldiers ran in with her. The next hallway had a turret installed and a handful of soldiers with it. She tossed a pulse grenade around the corner and swept the room with high velocity buckshot, the grenade detonated and three gunners were struck by pellets of steel. The other two opened fire with combat rifles, Catherine rolled behind a pillar. The other two gunners didn't expect a fully armoured enclave trooper to rush around the corner and punch him hard enough to cave his skull in. The Warrant fired a bolt of plasma around the corner, splashing on the gunner's metal chest piece and melting it to him.

The soldiers moved through the building, the sound of plasma discharge and gunfire filled the air, the atmosphere smelling of exploded powder and ozone. Before long the platoon came across a blast door, locked by a terminal with a single attempt remaining before a permanent lock-out.

The lead tech, Master-Corporal Davidson, ran to the terminal. Someone ran around the corner of the wall, a power-armoured gunner armed with a shishkabab sword. Cathrine sidestepped the first strike and stabbed him with her combat knife, the blade lodging in between plates before being snapped in half by a servo mechanism. Out of options she kicked the gunner in the chest before punching him across the face with an armour assisted fist. The strike snapped the man's neck, and his body crumpled to the ground.

The platoon came under fire from a squad of gunners, bullets deflected off armour and broke against the walls "How much longer Davidson" asked one of the section commanders, " Right, about, now!"

The blast door opened with a hiss, " Call for ev-ack!" yelled a private, he had been hit by a .308 round sent by an enemy sniper. Returning fire Catherine mowed down four of the advancing platoon, plasma and 5.56 exchanging between elite mercenaries and the fateful platoon.

Meanwhile inside the previously locked storeroom there was a massive stash of gear, prototype X-01 suits, plasma rifles, microfussion and plasma rounds, and a large box of holotapes containing blueprints for a massive project: The thing they were after, Project Codename: Oppressor Delta. The project was the only option to fight the Brotherhood of Steel if they managed to rebuild Liberty Prime, a last and final resort, and a chance at survival after the massacre at Raven Rock and subsequent clashes with the lone wanderer and Lyon's Pride.

Chris and the trooper arrived at an opening in a hillside, gunfire and the pulsing noise of plasma rifles echoed from inside. Rushing into the tunnel, weapons drawn they sprinted into a cavern where a firefight between 5 Enclave personal and a group of raiders entrenched with turrets and an incomplete suit of power armour, T-45b by the look of it. "Good to see you Warrant" said the scientist in the armoured black hazmat suit, Chris replied "What's so valuable inside that vault?" "I'd rather keep that as a surprise, meanwhile let's get to the door without getting mowed down."

Chris armed a pulse grenade and tossed it up to the turrets, it went off and fried the internals. He raised his automatic plasma rifle and fired a burst at the power armoured raider, the bolts of green superheated gas hit and dissolved the person inside. All that remained was a suit of armour filled with a burnt skeleton and slime. Plasma and rifle fire decimated the raiders, one hopped up on phsyco ran forwards with a small blade and was killed by a precise green bolt.

The Enclave's Vanguard advanced on the vault door, Anderson opened the door with the Pip-Boy 3000 he retained after upbringing in a vault. The platoon heard a warning on the automated intercom, "Reactor failure in 15 minutes, evacuate immediately, repeat, evacuate immediately" the message paused then continued. Chris and Anderson came upon a chamber filled with pods, Anderson hit a few of the controls and one of the metal coffins opened with a hiss. A man in a pre-war army dress uniform stepped out, "Officer on deck!" yelled Chris, snapping to attention.

"The actual fuck is going on?" said the man, a general according to the uniform "Am I in hell 'cause there's a devil and a space alien sitten in front of me"


End file.
